The Purest of Hearts
by SeraphOmega
Summary: Even the brightest of lights cannot stand against the all-encompassing darkness. And yet, humanity cannot do anything other than fight back. What else dares to light a candle in the everlasting abyss? [AU, Custom storyline] (On Hiatus)
1. Graduation

Yup, it had to happen eventually. Never would've expected that it would happen from a LACK of plot progress, though...

Enjoy~

* * *

In a grassy field, about a mile from the town, a few hundred young adults were lined in orderly rows as they faced an elderly man, who was giving a speech to them. His voice could be heard by each and every person who attended.

"You are all gathered here today because of your accomplishments leading you this far," the old man said, facing the large group of teenagers that were in neat and orderly lines. Every person listening to him had varying expressions of relief and excitement, and with good reason.

"I have been honored to aid you upstanding young adults in your pursuit of goals along this winding road called life, and I have truly been blessed to have been your headmaster," he continued. The elderly man was stooped slightly, leaning against a metallic cane as he addressed his audience. He wore a dark green robe with gold linings along the edges of the sleeves, as well as having a golden visor covering both eyes. He had a smile wide enough to rival even the most excited teen in the group.

"And yet, the day you all have been striving for has arrived; the graduation ceremony of Signal Academy!" he announced, which led to loud cheering from the teens - the graduates - standing in front of him. The old man paused to wipe his eye, and continued.

"Some of you wish only to lead simple, safe lives with loved ones. Some of you wish to use your training here to help others. Still others want to continue your training at our sister school, Beacon Academy. Regardless of where life takes you, I see a bright, shining future ahead of all of you!" His voice grew louder and louder, until his own excitement was evident.

"So long as you hold on to that light . . . so long as you never lose hope . . . you will succeed! Now, go forth and live your lives!" He concluded, spreading an arm outward to gesture toward the horizon. Another, louder cheer rose from the students in front of him, and the official part of the ceremony was completed.

This time of the year was always the man's favorite part; when his finest and strongest students graduated from his school, Signal Academy. He always preferred to assist his students personally, so he had gained much respect from his staff and students. And yet, there was always that group of students that seemed to shine far brighter than the others.

The headmaster turned away from the graduates and walked a little distance away to two others, watching from the distance.

One was a man, wearing similar attire to the old headmaster. He was watching the students with interest. The other was a woman, wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, and an odd purple cape that seemed to wisp around the woman's stomach on its own. She only gazed at the large school next to the grassy area.

The man nodded as the headmaster approached, and asked "Any recommendations, before I make my rounds?" The headmaster, glancing toward the students, said with his head turned "A few, for certain. You may want to try getting that small group over there," he added, nodding his head at a group of three specific graduates.

All three were dressed in the school uniform, a simple green and black jacket with black slacks. The first was an 18 year old boy with silver hair bound into a braid reaching down to his thigh and an unsmiling face. He seemed bored as he listened to the other two, though the headmaster knew differently. The second, a grinning 17 year old girl with a long blue ponytail, had her jacket off and wrapped around her waist. The third was a 17 year old boy with short black hair who, as the headmaster watched, tackled the girl from behind and started a mock fight.

The other man was silent, and the woman asked "How do their weapon scores stack up? Teamwork capabilities? Willpower?" The headmaster sighed and said "The first boy on the left, Xevach, has the willpower of a tank. Nothing fazes him, and I do mean nothing. He's a bit of a lone wolf, but he tolerates teammates he deems useful."

She nodded, listening as he continued "The second boy and the girl, Ketsueki and Kinaia, are phenomenal in both weapon tactics and teamwork. By teamwork, I mean with one another. They can almost literally read one another's minds."

The man stood from his spot on the grass before the woman could say anything, and announced "If they can show me they truly want to be there, I will make a place for them at Beacon." He glanced over to the headmaster, his glasses reflecting in the sunlight, and told him "Once again, I appreciate your efforts in raising Hunters and Huntresses, Crow."

The headmaster simply smiled and said "The pleasure is all mine, Ozpin. Beacon is only another obstacle in the road of life, is it not?"

The man walked toward his transport, saying "Let us hope they don't stray from this road, then. Farewell, old friend." The woman nodded to the headmaster before following the other man. The headmaster turned back in time to see Xevach walking toward the other two, and smiled to himself as they started talking like they were old friends, despite being strangers to each other.

_Well, they are your students after all, Ruby._ He grinned even wider at the thought, and began walking back toward Signal Academy, his pride and joy.

* * *

So yeah, this is the prologue. I have teamed up with users "A Jack Frost Guy" and "Xen Kenshin" to write this, and i dare say we're all pretty dedicated fans of the series. However, because of lack of actual plot progression in the anime itself, we have pieced together a fairly interesting conflict of our own. Hope you enjoy!

Cheers~


	2. Clocktower

Alright, so chapter two! I got a pretty good kick out of writing this one, and I hope you get a kick from reading it!

Enjoy~

* * *

Ketsueki was glad to finally be done with Signal, and he knew his friend Kinaia was, too. "So, Kinaia, what're your plans? Gonna settle down and live the boring life?" He nudged the blunette to get her attention, and she scoffed. "Of course not. Do you really see me as the kind of person to stay out of fights?"

Ketsueki grinned, saying "Fair enough. I still remember when we met. You haven't calmed down in the slightest!" Kinaia rolled her eyes as she took off her jacket, wrapping it around her waist and sitting in the grass.

Kinaia suddenly announced "Hey, look over there. The kid with the braid." Ketsueki glanced in the direction she nodded, seeing the boy with a long silver braid. He looked like he would much rather be somewhere else, as a matter of fact. "Yeah, what about him?" Ketsueki said.

"I swear, I've seen him before. At least once or twice." Kinaia narrowed her eyes, and Ketsueki shook his head in disbelief. "I'd be surprised if you haven't; he went to Signal, after all." It was Kinaia's turn to shake her head, this time in irritation. "No, idiot, I mean other than general seeing. Weren't we teamed up a few months back?"

"Dunno. Let's find out," Ketsueki told her, then called out to the other guy. "Hey, you got a sec?" He looked up, spotting Ketsueki and Kinaia, then walked over to them. "You called me?" he said with a somewhat deep voice. "Yeah, my friend here had a question for you" Ketsueki said, then nudged Kinaia with his knee, signaling for her to stand up.

"I could've called him by myself, asshole," she complained, then quickly got to her feet. She hesitated, then asked the stranger "This is gonna sound a little odd, but . . . have we met before, by any chance? You seem familiar."

"Nope," he deadpanned. His answer was so certain and quick, Kama had to hide a chuckle. "Well, don't be so casual about it, or anything," Kinaia sarcastically said, to which he held up a finger. "Actually, now that I think about it . . . weren't we classmates at some point?"

Kinaia snapped her fingers and exclaimed "Oh yeah, we were teammates for the final!" She seemed to deflate when the stranger just asked "Okay, so . . . did you have a point?" Kinaia scratched her cheek with an index finger and hesitantly said "not . . . really . . ."

He let out a sigh, then promptly turned around to walk back to where he sat before. Ketsueki quietly said "Well, he . . . might've had something to do?" Kinaia turned her head to shoot an 'are you stupid, or something' glare at Ketsueki, and exclaimed "He totally blew me off!" She crossed her arms and pouted childishly, and she only seemed to get gloomier when her expression set Ketsueki's laughter off again.

After Ketsueki calmed down, he checked a watch he had on his wrist, then said "Shoot, it's six already? I'll talk to you later, Kinaia; my parents wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate. Wanna come with?" She shook her head, saying "Not really hungry. Thanks though."

He shrugged, saying "suit yourself. Meet up tomorrow at the usual place, perhaps?" She nodded, and Ketsueki waved his farewell.

Several minutes later, she started to walk home before seeing the stranger from earlier. Still in a slightly grumpy mood, she ignores him while walking toward town. Upon hearing him speed up to catch up to her, she slows down until he gets next to her and asks "What do you want?"

He ignores her unfriendly greeting and says "My home is this way. I always take this path home." Kinaia shrugged, and the two walked through the field until they reached the road that would take them home.

The walk was awkwardly silent until the stranger quietly said "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. It's just how I do things." Kinaia turns her head slightly, asking "What, brushing people off when they try to be friendly?" He shook his head and told her "I don't like random conversation. It gets nothing done. Again, sorry."

She was silent for a couple more seconds, and told him with a hint of a smile "Apology accepted, if you tell me your name." He huffed, and told her "Xevach. And yours?" "Kinaia. Nice to meet you," she said, her smile from earlier returning.

"Has anyone ever told you that you switch moods faster than a bipolar bull?" he deadpanned, and she huffed comically, imitating a bull. Xevach scoffed and turned his head, but Kinaia saw a slight grin on his face. He stopped abruptly and said "This is my stop. Goodbye, Kinaia."

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out "Me and Ketsueki are going to meet up at the clocktower, want to come with?" He paused, his hand on the doorknob leading into his home. "What time?" he asked. Kinaia, surprised that he considered it, said "Sometime around noon. We usually eat lunch at the top of the tower."

He nodded, turning to face her and saying "I'll be there. See you," before heading in his house. Kinaia shook her head at the abruptness that everything happened, and walked home in the fading sunlight.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a doorbell ringing several times. She got out of her bed, grimacing at the wrinkled clothes from yesterday that she forgot to take off, and yelled "Just a second!" as she rushed to change into a light blue blouse with blue jeans.

She was putting her hair in her signature ponytail when she heard her door open. She stiffened, then sighed as she recalled the only other person with a spare key.

"Damnit, Ketsueki, I told you I'd be there in just a second," she scolded his slightly embarrassed form in the small living room. They were currently in her apartment, and he was sitting with a can of root beer on her couch. She had a can of cola, and she glared at Ketsueki while she sipped the fizzy beverage.

"It's not my fault you overslept, and wouldn't answer any texts!" he defended himself, so she checked her phone to find that: Yes, she did indeed oversleep - it was almost 11:30 in the afternoon - and yes, he sent several texts.

"Fine, fine, I was wrong. Shut up and drink my soda that you pilfered," Kinaia dismissed and sat on her computer chair. Ketsueki cleared his throat and said "You know, I was at the clock tower early, and I saw the stranger there. He didn't say anything to me, but he looked like he was waiting for something. I'm getting a bad vibe from that guy."

For once, Ketsueki looked serious. That made her laugh even harder as she tried to tell him what happened last night without looking at his bewildered face. "Let me get this straight; you invited this guy, Xevach, to our spot today? At noon?"

"Yup. We already apologized for yesterday." Kinaia finished her soda, and checked her phone again. "11:35 . . . Do you think we could get some food and be at the clock tower before noon?" He shrugged, and said "Only one way to find out. Let's go!" before jumping up suddenly and rushing to her door.

"Hang on, I need to grab my weapon!" she shouted before rushing into the bedroom and grabbing a hexagonal prism-shaped object. It was roughly the size of a basketball, and it had an indentation on one end where she could grab a handle. She hooked it onto her belt and, while locking the door to her apartment, she dashed down the stairs to catch up with Ketsueki.

* * *

The two arrived at the clock tower, panting and exhausted from sprinting most of the way. "Damn . . . it, Ket . . . I told you . . . not to take so long!" Kinaia forced out, bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Shut up . . . woman, it's not . . . my fault . . . they took so long . . . with my order!" Ketsueki retorted, leaning against the brick entrance of the old fashioned clocktower.

A semi-deep voice sounded from right inside the entrance, "You two need a water bottle?" Ketsueki fell forward instinctively, ripping his weapon off of his belt and pointing the white weapon at the voice that startled him. He went from exhausted to battle ready in half a second, his long rifle-like weapon pointed at the face of a nonchalant Xevach.

"So . . . is that a yes, or a no?" he asked, his eyes on the barrel of the gun. Ketsueki let out a large sigh and clipped his weapon back onto his belt. "Damn, Xevach, don't startle me like that." He nodded toward the water bottle, however, so Xevach passed a bottle to each of them.

"Interesting weapon choice. Doesn't Ms. Rose have one like that?" Xevach asked when they finished their drinks. Ketsueki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, nodding and saying "Yeah, it's almost an exact replica, minus the color. I built it with my own parts, though, so there's bound to be some differences somewhere."

Kinaia tilted her head and asked "You modeled your Moon's Edge after Crescent Rose? You never told me this!" He shrugged, telling her "You never asked." She rolled her eyes, then turned to Xevach and said "Thanks for coming; it's not usually this chaotic when we come here."

Xevach simply turned and walked inside, telling her "I said I would, didn't I? I never go back on my word." Kinaia and Ketsueki followed him inside and climbed the stairway to the observation deck.

Kinaia and Ketsueki, however, continued upward after the staircase ended. Ketsueki balanced himself against a particular wall, one with a metal vent near the ceiling. He boosted Kinaia up to the vent, and she loosened the screws and climbed inside, pulling Ketsueki up with her. Xevach stared at them, wondering what they were doing.

Kinaia held her hand down, gesturing to Xevach and asking "You coming, or what?" He thought for a second, then made up his mind. He jogged over to the wall and, kicking off from the wall, grabbed Kinaia's hand and was pulled upward. He was pulled inside the vent, and he heard Ketsueki's voice from farther in say "Go past Kinaia; she has to tighten the screws again."

He wandered farther in until the vent angled upward at a sharp angle. He heard Ketsueki's voice again, echoing in the shaft "Just a little bit farther! You're going to be amazed!" As Xevach started climbing, he heard a loud clang and wind blowing.

Eventually, he reached the end of the vent; it was a large industrial fan guard, but the fan itself was missing. He climbed out, reaching out to help Kinaia the rest of the way up, and gazed at his surroundings.

They were along the slanted roof of the clocktower!

He could see for miles in whichever direction he looked, and the wind was strong enough to pull at him like sharp fingers. He saw Ketsueki looking slightly nervous with his body swaying in time with the breeze, but Kinaia was completely unbothered by the turbulent wind.

She stood against the very edge, looking over the grassy field from the day before. She yelled "If you wondered why we brought our weapons today," her voice was barely audible through the wind, "this is how I train! Watch and learn, X!"

She grabbed the prism-shaped object resting on her belt, ripping it off the belt and putting her hand in a hidden hole. A handle extended from the hole, her hand gripping it, and the weapon extended to become about as tall as she was. The prism at the top had split into six segments, which were all realigning themselves to reveal a sort of hole on the opposite end of the object.

"Ket, you ready?" Kinaia yelled through the wind, and Ketsueki grabbed out his gun and yelled back "Ready for liftoff, Kinaia!" _. . .Wait, what . . ?_

The six segments of Kinaia's weapon settled into a hexagon shape, resembling a cannon barrel. Kinaia yelled out "Three! Two! One! Liftoff!" before crouching and leaping from the edge of the clocktower.

Xevach lost his balance as Ketsueki rushed past him, crouching next to the edge and taking aim with his gun. "Stick close, Xevach. Watch why I never assume Kinaia's joking!" he yells backward and begins . . . firing his gun directly at Kinaia.

Xevach watched as Kinaia positioned her weapon pointing behind her and fired little pulses to move in midair. Ketsueki wasn't aiming to hit anything vital, but Kinaia still wasn't getting hit. She'd twist in midair to deflect each bullet with her weapon.

After she reached a certain distance, Ketsueki stopped firing and told Xevach "She does this so she can imitate Scythe Rifle's. She's always loved how aerodynamic the weapons can be, so she built this in response. First time I've ever seen a working Pulse rifle, to be honest."

Xevach asked "So how long have you two been doing this?" Ketsueki thought for a second, and said "Probably since last year, when she was beaten by our teacher. Ms. Rose was teaching a lesson, Kinaia thought she could handle something more advanced." He chuckled, and said "Ms. Rose showed her the error of her ways, for sure. This was back when Kinaia had a non-hybrid Mega Hammer as a weapon."

He was interrupted by a loud, thundering boom that echoed through the town. Ketsueki quickly looked over the edge and watched the spectacle. Xevach looked as well, and saw Kinaia's tiny shape gliding atop what looked like a large yellow laser beam. "What the heck is that?" he asked.

Ketsueki held his finger up, and just in time for the noise to cut off suddenly. He continued to hold his finger up until a cell phone ringer went off. He answered the phone and immediately asked "So? Did you beat your record?" He listened, before his face turned disappointed. "Dang. Well, we'll be able to try tomorrow hopefully. Meet you down in a bit."

He hung up the phone and turned to answer Xevach's earlier question: "That was something that Kinaia engineered with her mom's help. It's got a long, technical term, but me and Kinaia gave it our own nicknames. I call it the Big Bang, Kinaia just calls it Liquifaction. It's a giant beam of condensed Lightning Dust."

Ketsueki said "Well, we can get down one of two ways; You can walk down and take half an hour, or . . ." He held his rifle up, spinning it as it extended and a white and blue crescent blade formed, "You can grab my blade and risk broken bones for a two minute drop. What's your choice?"

Xevach stared at Ketsueki for a few seconds before shrugging and saying "Why not? I don't have anything better to do." Ketsueki got a wide grin and said "Hop aboard the Moonlight Express!"

* * *

The first few chapters are going to be character interactions and weapon display, since (other than Ruby's Scythe Rifle) these are fairly unique and original (but inspired) weapon combinations. The Hammer/Laser is called Hammer of Dawn, in case you wondered.

Cheers~


	3. Split Adventures - Part 1

Hmm... I'm displeased with the end of this chapter. It kinda has to be that way though, for future events. So... give it a chance? -_-

Oh, and i should probably clarify: This is 19 years after the current RWBY storyline. Can't have a proper AU without time skip is what i always say :P

Enjoy~

* * *

10:45 AM

The next day, Ketsueki called Kinaia late that morning to ask if she wanted to train at noon again. "Sorry, Ket, but mom wants me to visit today. Maybe next week, if we're lucky," she huffs into the phone, to which he says "No problems. Have fun, you hear?" Kinaia chuckled over the phone, told him "Roger that," and hung up.

"Hmm . . . maybe Xevach is free today?" he mused, staring at the new number he received yesterday. He shrugged to himself, muttering "Worth a shot," as he hit speed dial. He answered on the second ring, saying "What's up?"

"Nothing much, was wondering if you had some free time today? Kinaia's off visiting her parents, so there's not much else to do." Ketsueki said, leaning against one of the walls in his room.

"Nothing planned at the moment, what did you have in mind?" Xevach answered after a second. _He sounds bored,_ Ketsueki thought as he said "Well, we could always get some training done. Beacon won't accept anything less than exceptional, after all."

The line was silent for a few moments, until he said "Alright. I'll meet you at the clock tower at noon. See you then," before hanging up. Ketsueki stared at his phone for a moment, slightly irritated but unable to keep a bad attitude. _Whatever. Clock tower it is, I guess._

He sloppily makes his bed, chucks his clothes into a corner of his room, and puts some bread in the toaster for breakfast while dressing in his signature black jeans, red jacket with a black lining on the inside, and black shirt. His toaster 'ding's when he finishes haphazardly cleaning his room, and he grabs his weapon, Moon's Edge, while eating his toast and locking the door.

* * *

10:55

Xevach hangs up the phone and looks at it for a second, scrunching his face in annoyance. _Why did I agree to this . . ._ He sighs, buttoning up his white shirt before grabbing a black coat from his closet. Everything was where it should be in his room, so he had no issues grabbing the long lance that was leaning against one wall.

The lance, which he had named Twilight Odyssey, was a multi-layered blade of sorts that tapered into a cone at the end. It had multiple layers of reinforcement along the body, and it had blades along the sides for slashing as well as the customary stabbing. It was colored dark silver, and Xevach made sure it was in peak condition before hooking it on his back.

He patted the numerous pockets on his black pants, making sure he had everything he might need today, then walked outside of the dorm room before his obnoxious dorm mates woke up. Their incessant talking late in the night had kept him from getting a good night's sleep.

He pocketed several vials of low-grade flame dust into his jacket as he headed toward the clock tower, making sure he left with plenty of time to spare. He got there half an hour early, but he nonetheless saw Ketsueki leaning against the same brick wall as the day before.

Xevach gestured with a lazy wave, and Ketsueki got up from his perch to meet Xevach halfway. Ketsueki said "Alright, so shall we go to the top of the clock tower, or practice down here?"

Before Xevach could answer, they were interrupted by a woman calling out "Hey, could you two please help me?" He turned to the voice and saw a woman walking up to them with a big grin on her face. She had short orange hair, a neon pink coat that covered her clothing at the moment, and white boots.

She folded her arms, revealing a pink and white long sleeve shirt as well as a white skirt. "So? Think you could help? I've been asking around, but there aren't any students from Signal that want to!"

_With a look like that, who could blame them?_ Xevach grimaced. She seemed very immature, not to mention she still hasn't said what she wants them to help with-

"Sure, what's the problem?" Ketsueki interrupts his internal musings, automatically volunteering them both. Xevach holds his hand out, stopping Ketsueki, and asking the stranger "A few questions, if you don't mind."

She shrugged, cheerily saying "Ask away, then!" Xevach's right eye narrowed slightly as he asked "Why are you looking for help?" She responded quickly with "I need to get home, but I live in the next town over. By the Schnee company, you know?"

Xevach actually didn't know where it was, but Ketsueki nodded, saying "I know the area. I've been there before. Why do you need students from Signal, though? Aren't the woods purified?" Her face took on a less enthusiastic look, before saying "Well, there have been people going missing recently. Rumors say the darkness has tainted the forests around this town."

Her face bounced back to its bubbly self as she exclaimed "But with two strong men to help me, I shouldn't have aaaany issues!~" Xevach was surprised at how quickly she seemed to bounce from mood to mood, and began to pull out his cell phone to search for a map of the area they were heading toward.

Ketsueki asked "If we're going to be helping you, could you tell us your name?" She nodded, saying "Nora. And your names?" "I'm Ketsueki, and that sour lump over there is Xevach," he said, pointing his thumb toward a now-irate Xevach. She laughed out loud, exclaiming "So what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" before walking toward one of the city gates.

Xevach closed his eyes, sighing to himself and asking "Do you normally help out complete strangers like this, Ketsueki?" He chuckled, telling him "Sometimes, all it takes to start an adventure is a roll of the dice. Shall we hope for the best, X?" He winked in a comical manner, then turned to follow the energetic woman. "It's Xevach, to you!" he shouted at Ketsueki, before running to catch up.

* * *

10:50

Kinaia put her phone in her pocket, not looking forward to the rest of the day. _Visits with mom never end well,_ she inwardly grimaced. She dug through her closet and pulled out a very long dress cover, to which she unzipped and revealed the contents: a very soft white dress, studded with - she suspected - genuine gemstones all along the middle piece.

Kinaia grimaced again, before rezipping the cover and putting it over her shoulder. She hated visiting her mother for one reason, and one reason only: the rest of her family. Almost every member of her family was rich because of the family business. Excessively so, even. It caused almost everyone to adopt a snobbish attitude that Kinaia hated hearing.

Her phone rang again, and she answered without looking at the caller ID. "What's up?" she answered without thinking, and was rewarded with a nasal "Is that how you were taught to respond to your elders?!"

She cringed, and reluctantly said "Hello . . . uncle." Her uncle Jerod was a very pudgy man in his late forties. He wasn't related to her by blood, but he married one of Kinaia's aunts. He took every opportunity to remind others that he had more money than they did, and therefore was 'better' than them.

"You sure do like taking your sweet time, don't you girl? The car is out front already, so hurry up!" he nearly snarled at her before hanging up. Kinaia sighed as she made to put her phone away, then growled as it rang again. She checked the ID this time, seeing only 'Mom' on the display.

"Hey mom. Sorry for being late, I just got chewed out by uncle Jerod," she said over the phone, grabbing the covered dress and her weapon before heading out of her door. "I hope he wasn't too harsh with you," her mom said worriedly. Kinaia spotted the gaudy limousine in front of her house, and felt her eye twitch as she replied "Not much more than normal. You know how it goes."

"Unfortunately, I do. Just take a nap on the way up here, so you don't have to listen to him," her mom said. "I might just do that. See you soon," Kinaia said and put her phone in her pocket. She opened one of the doors in the extravagant car and quickly climbed in, ignoring her lousy excuse for an uncle as he claimed to be offended by her actions.

He continued to try to prevent Kinaia from taking a nap, so she yelled "Jerod Schnee, stop talking to me already! I don't care if I 'hurt your feelings'! Why do you think I moved out to begin with?!"

Shocked, he remained silent for the rest of the short ride to the Schnee mansion. _I guess that's one benefit of having Weiss as a mother,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Boom. Revelation 1: Kinaia Schnee. Who'da thunk it?

Seriously though, this is actually the first half of what I'm eventually going to complete. Definitely tomorrow. Review and critique, please? I always prefer hearing what i did wrong, because it gives me a chance to improve.

Cheers~


End file.
